


Brothers

by Ama_Person



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_Person/pseuds/Ama_Person
Summary: I don't know where this is going, but it might be going somewhere. I'm sorry I'm not super great at writing, but I hope you like it.





	Brothers

Barry and Taako were gathered around a map of the land below on The Starblaster, planning where next to look. Both of them were exhausted and starting to lose hope that Lup was down there at all. She was a lich, even if she died she still had to be down there somewhere, she just had to!

“Taako… What if she’s just gone?”

“Who?”

“Taako.”

“What if who’s gone?” Suddenly Taako couldn’t think. Where the heck was he? Who was this man freaking out in front of him. Was he in the sky???? What the???

“Kill me Taako, please. Kill me, I’ll remember!” He begged. Without thinking, cuz god it hurt to think, he blasted a spell off at the man. They watched as the blast sailed just a little over his head. Both men fell to the ground under the weight of the static floating in their heads and passed out. 

\-----------

Sizzle It Up with Taako had been growing strong for a couple years now. Really, it should be Sizzle It Up with Taako and Barry, but Barry was happy to let his brother take most of the spotlight. He knew how much Taako loved being the star of the show. He mostly helped out with the fancy, unneeded magic and did what Taako told him to. Taako always had more of a knack with cooking than he did.

The two of them met a long time ago at a caravan. They didn’t immediately hit it off, but overtime they grew close. Barry was the only person Taako trusted. They called each other brothers, and stuck together long after they struck out on their own. 

Then there was their third companion, Sazed. He was mostly the carriage driver, poster guy, that kind of thing. Sometimes he came into the kitchen to hand them something, or shoot off a one-liner, but they didn’t need his help with the actual show.

Barry thought he was okay. Taako really liked him, though.

They were currently doing a show in a little town called Glamour Springs. The chicken they cooked was finished and smelled delicious. Barry took a little bite of it and smiled, “Good as always, Taako.” 

“Of course it is, Barry,” Taako nodded and turned to the crowd, “Who wants some?” The crowd cheered and lined up in front of the stagecoach, each taking a sample. As Barry watched the crowd take the samples, he started to feel a little off. Suddenly, he was hit by sharp pains in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he could keep standing. 

“Are you okay, Barry?” Taako had stopped handing out samples and turned to his brother.

“I- uh- I think I need to go sit down.” Barry held the side of the counter to keep himself up. “I don’t think you should hand anymore of those out.” 

Taako turned and said something to the remaining crowd, but Barry couldn’t focus on it. His insides felt like they were tearing themselves apart, and he could hardly stand up. He felt Taako sling an arm over his shoulder as he carried him away from the kitchen to their beds. Taako laid him down and tried talking to him, but he couldn’t focus on what he was saying. Sazed came over and started talking, Taako looked panicked. Barry’s head felt funny as he laid down to try to rest. 

\---------------

Taako had no idea what was going on. Barry had just suddenly passed the fuck out on him. It wasn’t like Barry was the pinnacle of health, humans get sick so easily, but he’d never seen anything this bad before. Barry was sweating, curled up in a ball. He shuddered in pain.

“What the fuck happened to him?” Sazed asked. 

“I don’t know!” Taako fidgeted with his hair, “He just had some chicken and- the chicken.” He felt a cold knot form in his gut. Of course it had been the chicken. He must’ve fucked up the elderberries. He’d fucked up before, but it had never been this bad.

“Taako?” 

“Sazed start driving!” He pushed past him, wondering how many other people were in the same condition as Barry. “Hurry!” 

Sazed hurried up and started driving them away. Taako fought the rising panic as he started rummaging through the cabinets to find something to help, anything. He couldn’t lose Barry, he just couldn’t. Maybe he could transmute an antidote or something? No, that was probably a bad idea. Transmutation was a no for now. Maybe water? Yeah. 

Taako filled up a big pitcher of water and forced Barry to drink it. He wasn’t sure how much it would help, but it was better than fucking nothing. 

“Don’t worry Barry, I’ll figure something out. You’re gonna be okay. I promise,” He choked out. When had he started crying? He didn’t remember, “You’re not gonna fucking die on me, got it? I swear to god if you die on me I’m gonna- I’m gonna reanimate you and kill you again!”  
\--------------

Taako didn’t know how long they were driving. He just kept a watchful eye on Barry. He didn’t seem to be getting any better. It was just a little bit of chicken. Just one spell that went bad. Barry could pull through this, he knew it. 

Taako was exhausted from crying and worrying, thinking about all the other people who ate the chicken. At least Barry stopped him from finishing handing out the samples. Barry had saved some people’s lives. People Taako almost-”

Barry made a choking noise, and then it was back to the raspy breath that had been coming out of him all night. Taako shouldn’t be thinking about how bad he fucked up right now. Now he should only be thinking about Barry. 

He hadn’t noticed when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, the cart wasn’t moving anymore. Taako went outside to see what was up, only to find no Sazed and no horse. Taako swore and did a quick once over of his stagecoach. Sazed had taken most of his money and the horses. 

Then he noticed how quiet it was. The raspy breathing that had kept him company all night had stopped. He darted over to Barry’s side.

There was no Barry anymore, either.

And then there was.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like thinking of stuff like "What if Barry hadn't died" and that stuff, but then I thought of "What if Barry was with Taako in Glamor Springs and ate the chicken?" and had to write something


End file.
